Food generally consists of carbohydrates, protein, fat and water. The calories and nutrients required to maintain the basic needs of survival can be obtained by eating food. For health and hygiene and to facilitate access to food, people use all kinds of containers for storing food.
It is easy for most people to use chopsticks, forks, knives and other tools to eat with, but it is not easy for preschool children, animals or the elderly and persons with disabilities. Preschool children or the elderly and persons with disabilities usually can not precisely control the eating tool. When they use cutlery to scoop up food, they may often knock over their food container and spill out the food that is in the food container.